Hidden feelings
by bibijammie
Summary: Amagiri held back his feelings for Amber for a long time. He finally has the courage to confess to her...and something happens. Warning:lemon.


**Amagiri definitely has strong feelings (love) for Amber, just like Maki did. Maybe even more. Due to this fact, I was surprised there wasn't a single AmberxAmagiri fic. So here is one. It's a lemon. You've been warned.**

The slightly overweight man stood in the kitchen and boiled some eggs to pay for his contract. From the corner of his eye, he starred at the slim and slender figure that was watching the city from the window of their apartment. Soon he will never see her again. Soon she will sacrifice herself for all other contractors...especially..for him. Amagiri didn't like to think of him. The fact that Amber would care so much for a man who treated her like trash made him mad. But he kept it to himself. For her sake. He did not want to upset her, he wanted to see her smile, till the end. He knew he was running out of time- but there still was something important he wanted to tell her. It would take a lot of courage to say it. But it had to be done. Otherwise, she would never know how he really felt about her. Her figure started to move from the window, walking towards the front door.

"Amber..." The man called out with a tad of hestistation.

"Yes?"

Amber turned around and looked at him with one of those smiles he loved so much. She was smiling all the time, even though he knew she was crying in her heart. And the reason for her pain and agony...was no other than that damn bastard Hei. Amagiri clenched his teeth, but calmed down soon after, turning around to look at Amber. Her face showed a bit of confusion since he didn't reply.

"Hmm?" She demanded with a soft smile.

He couldn't say it. He just couldn't.

"Want to bring some eggs?" He asked, once again unable to reveal his true feelings to her.

"Sure." The teenage girl nodded with a smile and finally walked off.

"I am..such an idiot..." Amagiri cursed himself.

"There is still sometime left...I will tell her for real...once she gets back."

Amagiri was finally finished with collecting the last dolls for their mission when the door opened and Amber walked in.

"Welcome back. I collected all the dolls." Amagiri greeted as he stood up.

"Good." Amber nodded with another smile.

She went to the bathroom to refresh herself.

"We only have about 1 hour- I need to say it..." Amagiri said as he walked towards the bathroom. He silently stood infront of it and waited for Amber to get out.

As she finally got out, she gave the man a surprised look.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Amber...actually...there is something I always wanted to tell you..."

"Huh? What is it? Go ahead."

"I have kept it to myself for a long time...but now that we are heading towards the end..I just can't keep it to myself anymore...you need to know."

"Amagiri? Why have you been hiding something? You know you can tell me anything." Amber assured, still smiling.

"All this time...I have been... in love with you. Amber." He confessed as he gently placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

The smile disappeared from Amber's face. She looked surprised and sad. Sad perhaps, because she knew she could never return his feelings. She had grown really fond of Amagiri, but she just loved him like a brother. Since her heart belonged to someone else.

Amagiri was getting nervous since she did not answer.

"I know you only love him. But I still find your ways too irrational, especially for a contractor. Why would you do so much for him when he treats you like that? He slapped you when you tried to treat his wound, he tried to kill you he..!"

Amber placed her hands over Amagiri's month to stop his words.

"That's what love is about, Amagiri." She smiled and removed her hand from his month.

Amagiri starred at her. Her face, her hair, her body. He wanted to make everything his. He didn't want her to die. He wished there was another way from pretending the execution of all contractors. He wished Hei didn't exist.

Amber felt his eyes travel over her figure and she began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Since she was a pretty girl, she was used to harrasment by men. But she never expected Amagiri to look at her this way.

He looked hungry. Hungry for her body.

"Amber...I wish we could stay together..." He said and gently brushed his fingers over her face. Her thoughts from earlier disappeared and she realized that Amagiri did not just wanted her body.

He pulled her into an embrace and ran his hands down Amber's tiny back.

She started to feel nice and comfortable. It felt just like back then..

Amagiri advanced his touch and his hands travelled down her bottom, kneading it lightly. A moan escaped from Amber's lips.

Placing his hands on her upper back again, Amagiri looked into the green haired girls eyes deeply. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Amber kept her month closed at first, but once she felt his hands knead her bottom again and his tongue licking her lips she couldn't resist him anymore. She moaned out loudly and opened her month.

Amagiri pushed his tongue into her and travelled through her month wildly, while his hands focussed on memorizing the shape of her beatiful and feminie bottom.

Amber felt herself getting wet and she was ashamed for giving in like this. But his tongue and the way he touched her body felt just so much like Hei's. And she missed his touch. It has been 5 years since she last felt it. She had not allowed to let any other man touch her since then.

Amagiri finally removed his lips from Amber's and panted heavily.

He looked at her face, then her body. He realized her breast had gotten smaller again. That was to be expected, since that's her price for the contract.

Even though he always liked a nice and feminine figure-something that Amber once possesed- he felt really attracted by her cute and child-like features.

Part of him was afraid, maybe she would hate him for this. But Amber didn't say anything and just looked at him with a slight bit of lust in her eyes. He then knew she would allow him to continue.

The next thing he did was kissing her neck slowly, while opening the zip of her robe. He pushed it down with Amber's help and she was now standing infront of him in nothing but her bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful Amber...and I want you to know that I don't just love you for your beauty. I love everything about you. Your personality, your smile, your soul. I want to make all of it mine. This is our last night and I just want to do the thing I always wanted to do tonight..."

"I allow you too, Amagiri." Amber replied and kissed his cheeck gently.

Amagiri lifted the tiny thing up without much effort and placed her on the bed she and another female contractor shared.

He removed his clothes. Even though he was being fat, his arms and legs were quite muscular. His stomach was the only thing about him that lacked muscles. But Amber didn't care. In her heart, she just thought about Hei anyway. She imagined that everything Amagiri was doing to her was Hei's work.

Amagiri thrust into Amber's tightness gently and a loud moan escaped her month.

The man was taken aback by the sensation of her warm inside and her tightness. He had slept with other women before, but Amber felt so different and so nice.

Once he realized Amber's body was more relaxed he started to thrust into her harder. Amber closed her eyes and recalled all of her memories she had of Hei. While Amagiri only had eyes for the girl under him, Amber's moans grew louder as she called out _his _name.

"Hei...Hei...Hei!"

Amagiri hold back his anger and ignored what he just heard, talking himself into she would moan his name.

The time of her destruction was getting close and nothing but the sound of her moans and Amagiri's fat slapping across Amber's body was filling the room.

End.

Pls review. I appreciate it.


End file.
